


Study Session

by ColtsAndQuills



Series: Drabble Dare [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Neutral, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtsAndQuills/pseuds/ColtsAndQuills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're supposed to be researching a new case, but the Reader has something else on his/her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Dean Winchester; research, desert, boots

Dean sat there, researching some kind of supernatural Mongolian Death Worm that had hitched a ride from a far-off desert to make a home in southern Indiana. And meanwhile, I sat there studying him. **  
**

I studied the ginger-tint of the scruff that darkened the perfect line of his jaw, and wondered if he liked the look because it was tough or because it made him a stranger to the face he had seen in mirrors for thirty-some odd years.

I studied full lips that I knew would feel rough because he licked them often out of agitated habit, and wondered if he made a conscious choice not to smile more often or if he had simply forgotten how.

I studied spring eyes shaded by dusky lashes, and wondered what they saw when they looked at me.

All of this to the steady  _pat, pat, pat_  of his boots against the hardwood floor, keeping time to a private rhythm, until a wad of paper smacked me right in the face.

“Hey, slacker. Quit your daydreaming. We’re supposed to have a lead ready by the time Sam and Cas get back.”

Study completed.

Conclusion reached: Dean Winchester is a jerk.

(but I love him anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my drabble dare series I run over on tumblr. To play, people send me:  
> \- 3 random words  
> \- The name of 1 character (this can be a canon character, OR, "the Reader"). 
> 
> I then deliver anything as short as a drabble to as long as a ficlet, depending on how inspired I am by the prompt. Feel free to [stop by](http://coltsandquills.tumblr.com) and give me a challenge. :)


End file.
